


Private Parties

by casey270



Series: Halloween [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it takes a promise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Parties

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't very Halloweenish; it just takes place at the right time of year. This is for the Oktoberfest prompt at Glam 100

“Just one long party, right?” Adam likes the sound of it. He really does. He just doesn’t want to look too easy.

“ ‘s my dream, man.” Tommy tips the beer to his lips before continuing. “Start in September with Oktoberfest, keep it going for my birthday, and bring it home with a blast on Halloween. Doesn’t have to be anything big. Hell, there doesn’t have to be anyone else in on it. Just the two of us, knowing that we’ve got our own kick-back party waiting at the end of each day. Come home, grab a beer, play some music.”

~*~

“What if I want to go out?” Adam looks up at the stars, wondering if he’ll be seeing them from the same angle next year, or the year after that, or if he’ll be in some different town, some different state, different country. “What if I want to have people over? What if we’re touring?”

“That’s the beauty of it.” Tommy focuses in closer, picking at the label on the beer bottle instead of the cosmos. “You can do whatever you _want_. You can do whatever you have to do. You just come home to the party when everything’s done.”

~*~

“Sounds nice, but what makes it any different than what’s happening right now?” Adam can feel the answer. He can almost touch it in his mind. He can’t put words to it, though, and he needs the words to make sure he’s really understanding it.

“It’s like a promise to yourself. It’s giving yourself permission. It’s a fucking way out. It’s knowing that for the whole month nothing can get you down, because you get to let the world and all its shit go away for the night, every night.”

“Okay. From now on, every October is our private party.”


End file.
